


Sensitivities

by alinedel05



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinedel05/pseuds/alinedel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch had always wanted to find out Reese's sensitivities. This seemed like a good opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivities

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is just my second fic, (even though I have a lot of in progress works that I can't seem to finish) and the first NC-17 one I've written so be gentle with me. Also, English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes. This is set somewhat after Many Happy Returns, when Reese said that they would finish discussing his sensitivities later. Even though the plot itself seems unrealistic, I tried to keep the dialogues in character as best as I could. I hope you'll enjoy this and I appreciate any kind of comment.

Reese woke up with a pounding headache and felt that he couldn’t move his arms. He realized they were cuffed to the bedpost. The environment was familiar, he was definitely at his own house, but he couldn’t remember anything from the day before or how he had come back home. He tried moving his feet but they were also chained and the restraints only allowed him small moves. Reese was the kind of man that never lost his cool, no matter how bad the situation looked, but he was always aware of what was going on, but not this time. This was making him uncomfortable and uneasy. He wanted to call for help but his throat felt dry. Trying to fight against the restraints was just making the cuffs bite against his skin in a painful way and, to make things worse, he was completely naked. When panic was about to kick in, he heard a very familiar voice.

“Oh, you’re awake Mr. Reese. I thought it would still take you a while to regain consciousness.”

“Finch? What is… How did I… Why are you…?” He tried to formulate several questions, but couldn’t finish any of them.

“I suppose you want to know what is going on, how you ended up here in this current state and why am I here.”  
Reese nodded and regretted it instantly, because it made the pain in his head even worse.

“Well John, I remember that some time ago you told me that we would finish discussing your sensitivities later, but I don’t recall us ever having that talk. So today, we’re here to find out just what your sensitivities are, your physical ones I mean.”

Reese tried to raise his head and speak, but the headache was killing him, and he could really use something to drink to moisture his throat. Finch sensed how the ex-soldier was feeling and approached the bed with a glass of water with a straw in it and offered it to Reese. He drank nearly the whole cup and the relief was immediate. Finch put a couple of pills in Reese’s mouth and told him it would help with the headache. Reese accepted, swallowing them down with another gulp of water.

“Mr. Reese, first I should apologize for the way you’re feeling now. Before you left the library yesterday you probably remember drinking coffee. I slipped some tranquilizers and sleeping pills in it. Just the right amount which would still allow you to get back home safe and sound. I arrived here just after you passed out and restrained you. You did tell me once that if I ever found you unconscious I should cuff you, otherwise when you woke up you could hurt me, so I was just following your orders.”

“Harold, you’re not making any sense, this doesn’t make any sense, why did you do this, what’s going on with you?”

“I’m perfectly fine John, like I said, we’re here to talk about your sensitivities. Well, I don’t think we’ll do much talking, but all I need from you is to relax. Don’t try pulling your arms and legs, it will just make nasty bruises on your skin. You don’t need to worry, I won’t hurt you, I’ll just try to make you feel like you've never felt before. Are you willing to let me do that?”

Again, Reese just nodded. He hadn’t realized but, on the floor, by the bed, Finch had arranged an array of supplies that he wanted to try out. Finch got a blindfold and started to place it on Reese’s face. The taller man tried to pull away, so Finch lowered himself next to the bed, which was extremely painful considering his leg and hip injuries, and spoke in Reese’s right ear.

“Relax John, this will just make things more fun, you’ll see. I told you, I won’t hurt you.”

Finch wrapped the blindfold on Reese’s eyes and lifted his head a little so he could tie it on the back of his face. 

Finch got more comfortable, stripping down to just his boxers. He ran his hands on Reese’s hair and placed a light kiss on his forehead. He then took a bottle of massage oil and poured some on Reese’s chest. Reese drew in a sharp breath but his fear was taken away when he felt Finch’s hands spreading the oil all over his chest. At first, Finch was just sensing the skin and well defined muscles, but later he began applying some pressure with circular moves on Reese’s abdomen. He could feel the fast beating of Reese’s heartbeat and told him in a soft voice to relax. He didn’t really pay attention to the two dark pink nipples that were beginning to harden, he had something saved for them later. Finch spread Reese’s legs a little and sat in the space between them, placing his own legs under Reese’s knees. He warmed some oil in his hands and applied them on Reese’s thighs. The skin he found there was hot and soft. He extended the restrains on Reese’s ankles so he could place Reese’s feet on his shoulders, one at a time. He took his time massaging the whole length of the long furry legs. From this view, he could see the objects of his desire, Reese’s long thick cock, which was just semi erect at the moment, his balls and behind all that the tight ring of muscles he wanted to claim as his own. But that was all for later, right now he needed to concentrate on making Reese relaxed and trust him enough to let him do all he wanted to.

“Now, Mr. Reese, you’re still looking tense and highly nervous, maybe this will make you relax.” With those words, Finch started to lightly run a feather on Reese’s right foot. The taller man was fighting against his restraints, resisting the urge to let Finch know that his feet were a particularly sensitive spot, a ticklish spot. He tried but couldn’t hold it longer, he began giggling and turning around in bed uncontrollably. 

“Very interesting John. It’s funny that no matter how tough we think we are, we all have these little spots that make us melt and make our walls come down. Now, if it’s not too much to ask, can you spread your arms? I want to see how you feel when a specific part of your body is touched.”

Reese did as asked and Finch placed his legs and arms on either side of Reese’s body and lowered his head to come close to Reese’s left armpit. First he just nuzzled it, inhaling a mix of sweat along with John’s own scent. Finch parted his lips and tasted it with his tongue, occasionally nibbling on the skin and hair he found there. 

“Oh Harold, this feels incredible. Please, don’t stop. I didn’t know myself that I could be so sensitive there.”

“The human armpit has a lot of nervous terminations John. That, along with the axillary hair makes this region perfect for a sensitive spot.”

Finch kept his mouth and tongue ministrations on Reese’s left armpit and then did the same thing on his right one. By then, Reese was already a melting mess, his now full erect cock a sign that this was really making him aroused. 

Finch excused himself for a little while and came back some minutes later. There was something else he wanted to try with Reese. He let some drops of hot melted chocolate fall on Reese’s nipples, not so hot that would burn, but enough to make Reese tense.

“Now John, we’re going to try some mix of sensations here. Can you guess what is this substance I just dropped on you?”

“I don’t know Finch, it’s definitely liquid and very hot.”

“Well, that seems obvious John, maybe it’ll be easier for you to guess if I tell you that’s very sweet and it’s great for licking.” He accentuated his point by lowering himself on Reese’s body and circling his tongue around each of Reese’s nipples, tasting the chocolate and at the same time cleaning Reese. 

“Is it honey?”

“No, not really Mr. Reese, but you did give me a great idea for the next time we do this. Now, since you didn’t get it right, I suppose I’ll have to lick more of this out of your body.”

Finch didn’t even give Reese time to respond and poured the chocolate inside Reese’s belly button. The muscles in that area tensed as a reflex, but it didn’t take them longer to relax again, as Finch’s tongue moved, spreading the chocolate all over Reese’s belly, with the aid of his fingers. 

”Now, do you need another tip John, or can you guess what this is and get your reward?”

“Now that I can feel the consistency better, it has to be melted chocolate.”

“Excellent Mr. Reese, now here’s your reward.” Finch said as he took a couple of melting ice cubes and rubbed them all over Reese’s chest and belly.

Reese began to shiver. “Geez Finch, you really got a weird view on the concept of reward.”

“Are you sure you’re not enjoying this?” Finch said as he rubbed an ice cube on Reese’s pubic hair. “Because your body is telling me otherwise”. He said as he cupped a cold hand on Reese’s cock. 

Reese shuddered and let out a loud moan of pleasure. His cock was obviously a very sensitive spot and it was already leaking with pre come. 

Finch placed an ice cube in his mouth and began to give Reese a very cold but also very pleasant blow job. Finch lowered his right hand to massage Reese’s balls as his tongue, mouth and lips played with Reese’s cock, taking in as much as he could without deep throating. When he sensed that Reese was about to go over the edge, he retrieved his hand and mouth, which caused Reese to let out a disappointed moan and thrust his cock into the air.

“Oh please Harold, don’t stop now.”

“Patience John, I don’t want things to be over yet. There are a couple of other things I want to try on you. Now, I have already adjusted the restrains on your ankles so I could lift your legs, but now I need you to bend them, can you do that?”

Reese did as told, while Finch grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a couple of toys.

When Reese was ready, Finch unsealed the bottle and popped the cap, coating his index finger with the slippery substance. He was pretty sure that Reese had never done that before so he began by getting him used to being touched back there. His finger just circled around his ring of muscles, occasionally applying gentle pressure to the entrance. Reese was still tight, it was going to take Finch some time to get access to the inside of Reese’s body. He applied more lube to his finger and kept the same motion he was doing before with no rush. His other hand was pinching Reese’s muscular backside, to try to get his attention away from what his right index was doing. Reese was shifting around in bed, moving his legs and feet and pressing his wrists against his restraints, which just made worse bruises on his skin.

But, on the third attempt, Finch was finally able to put the tip of his finger inside. He now knew exactly what he needed to do to make Reese relax. He pushed his finger a little more inside until he found Reese’s prostate. Just the lightest touch was enough for Reese to relax and moan, as he tried to move his body so Finch’s finger would caress his prostate. 

“Harold, oh Harold, I never thought that this could be so good. I think you found my most sensitive spot.”

Finch smiled and placed a light kiss to Reese’s inner left thigh. Finch removed his finger and got one of his toys ready, coating the soft silicon balls with lube. He pressed the first anal bead to John’s entrance and was granted immediate access. He took his time working each bead, which grew in size, inside Reese’s body. This would definitely get him stretched enough for what was coming next.

“How does that feel John? These are anal beads by the way, perfect for a beginner to get used to having something inside and stretching the sphincter muscles.”

“It felt a little odd at first, but now I’m enjoying it so much I don’t want it to end. I can feel my muscles relaxing against them.”

Finch slowly fucked Reese with the beads, thrusting them in and out of his body. When he felt Reese was once more close to climax, he quickly retrieved the toy and squeezed the base of Reese’s cock.

“Come on Finch, what the hell. You said you wouldn’t hurt me but interrupting my ejaculation for the second time and giving me blue balls. Damn.”

“John, I know from your file that you’ve been to India, so I’m sure you have heard of tantric sex. Off course, this is not exactly what I’m doing here, but trust me, when you orgasm, it’ll be the best of your life. I just have one more surprise for you and I promise I’ll let you come this time.”

With that said, Finch coated the 8 inch blue vibrator with lube and inserted it inside Reese. He didn’t need to take it slowly this time, Reese’s muscles were stretched enough to take it. When the toy was almost fully inside, Finch turned it on. The vibrations sent shivers all over Reese’s body and his cock was now leaking more than ever. As Finch worked the toy in and out of Reese with his right hand, he closed his left one around Reese’s slick cock and worked his hand up and down, with the same speed he was using with the toy. Reese was just immersed in the greatest sensation he’s ever felt, his lips were parted, his breathing was heavy and he was more than moaning, he was screaming all sorts of obscenities. Finch sensed that he was close, so he increased the speed and in a minute Reese came, so hard that it left him lightheaded. Finch retrieved the vibrator and worked both hands on Reese’s cock until it had spilled all its juices and it began to grow soft. Finch cleaned Reese’s cockhead with his tongue not resisting the urge to suck on it just a little, even though he knew it was probably very sensible by now and that could be painful. Reese didn’t seem to mind though, he was caught in a haze of hormones and pleasure. He was closing and opening his fists repeatedly and was trying to get his breathing and heart beat back to a normal rate.

When Finch finished cleaning Reese, he took off the restraints on both Reese’s wrists and ankles and removed the blindfold, being careful to tell Reese to close his eyes and open them very slowly so he could get used to the lights. Finch excused himself once again and returned with a washcloth which he used to clean the small bruises on Reese’s wrists. He also cleaned the sweat on his employee’s forehead and the remains of chocolate and come on his belly. Finally, he helped Reese drink some water.

“Now, how did that feel John? Was it worth it?”

“Harold, I can tell you that I’ve never felt so much pleasure like this before. I wasn’t sure about this when you began but now, wow that was really great.” Reese took Finch by the back of his neck, being careful not to let him feel any pain and kissed him in a very deep and passionate way. They broke the kiss, gasping for air, Reese sat in bed and motioned for Finch to get closer. Finch got into bed, facing Reese and they kissed again. When Reese felt that Finch was completely caught up in the kiss and was relaxed, he caught Finch off guard and lowered him in bed, pinning Finch’s arms with his hands and sitting on his legs so he couldn’t move.

“Now, Harold, let’s see how you like when the tables are turned.” Reese moved in a way that he could pin both of Finch’s hands with just his right one and used his ambidextrous skills to get his left hand inside Finch’s boxers. Finch had his eyes wide open and was looking very nervous but he gasped and moaned when he felt the taller man’s hand wrapping around his leaking cock. Reese pulled out Finch’s member from the confinements of his boxers and circled his thumb around the head, spreading the pre come all over it. 

“I’m going to let go of your hands now Harold, but I suggest you not to try anything.” Reese said with a demanding but sarcastic tone.

Harold just nodded, still trying to understand how he ended up caught in this position. But he decided that since there was no escaping, he should enjoy every second of it.

Reese bent the older man’s legs, being extra careful with his damaged one. He had the bottle of lube in his hands and coated his right index and middle finger with it, pressing it against Finch’s ring of muscles. It didn’t take him longer to get inside and as he worked his fingers in and out, searching for Finch’s prostate, his other hand was giving Finch what he would later describe as the best hand job of his life. Reese’s fingers were everywhere, playing with the tip, rubbing his shaft and massaging his balls. There were so many sensations and stimulations that Finch was lost and couldn’t even get his thoughts straight. He settled down for moaning and let his hands play with Reese’s hair. 

It didn’t take very long for Finch to climax and, just like Finch had done earlier, Reese licked him clean, tasting every drop of Finch’s come. He placed half of Finch’s still somewhat erect cock in his mouth and hummed against it, filling the smaller man with shivers. 

Eventually, Reese let go of the now flaccid member and collapsed his head on Finch’s chest. It had been a long and pleasant afternoon and now, all they wanted to do was rest for a while.


End file.
